Tension
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Perhaps in the end it was all to relieve it. SkipHole. Co-authored by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14.
1. Chapter 1

**Made by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and myself.**

**Pairing: SkipHole. **

* * *

_Tension._

_~PoM~_

"Think you can get away with this?" the leader asked, glaring at his shackles that bound him to the wall. "They'll FIND me! You can count on that!" he said with almost false bravery. Blinking when his foe only kept clicking on his keyboard of his scooter with his back to the bird, Skipper frowned and tried again. "You can't _keep_ me here! Someone's going to realize I'm missing and come to my rescue!"

Again, there was no response from the mammal. Instead, the dolphin simply continued on doing whatever he was doing.

There was a growl rising in the bird's throat as his enemy ignored him completely. The penguin looked around a bit, saying nothing at first. It wasn't hard to notice a few things were amiss.

There were no lobsters around and they were alone. In fact, Skipper hadn't seen a single crustacean since he woke up here. His enemy also hadn't said a word or stretched vowel the whole time either.

There was no mention of any schemes or plans to kill the humans or any type of world flooding of any kind. The mammal hadn't even video called his team to taunt about having abducted him. All of this left the commando very confused.

Finally there was a sound from the dolphin but it was simply a grunt of frustration as he gave a small pound to his Segway.

"Something wrong?" Skipper asked in amusement.

"Nothing." Dr. Blowhole murmured.

Surprised that his foe actually spoke back to him after this long, the penguin was quick to act on it. "Blowhole!"

There was silence between the two. It seemed as if the dolphin was back to being occupied with his machine.

"Why am I here!" Skipper demanded, pulling against his restraints noisily.

There was the tiniest of expressions on the villain's face. It looked like a mixture of both pain and anger.

"What's the scheme! The plot! You're just leaving me hanging here!" the penguin cried, looking back at his cuffs as emphasis. He whined then. "_Literally_! Just give me something! ANYTHING! Why won't you-"

Blowhole was in the bird's face before more could be said. "Listen here!" He harshly whispered to his nemesis, slightly scaring the commando. "You are here for my own reasons. No one knows you're here and no one will know you were ever here! I'm keeping you here because you have something that I need!" His voice lowered along with his head, showing the loss of strength in his face. His voice was much softer now. "Does that help you?"

The leader tried to back up his head but it only hit the wall behind him, his eyes a bit widened in shock. Then they hardened as he eyed his opponent, now actually noticing some kind of stress or tension in the mammal. At least the dolphin had informed him a little. He'd never admit he was grateful.

"Little bit..." Skipper started, looking his enemy up and down to make sense of him. His search turned up empty.

The dolphin turned back around, creating space between the two of them again.

"Where are you going?" Skipper demanded.

The Segway lurched to a stop, and the mammal's body tensed.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The leader exclaimed hatefully. "Blowhole!"

The villain's flippers clutched tightly to the handles of his transportation. He had been hoping to get away from this and to leave these feelings for another time but the way the penguin had called out his name... Oh, how he only wished he would moan it out in lust, begging for more.

The sea mammal's thoughts had gone astray and was now unable to control it. Before either of them knew it, Blowhole was back over top of the bird, gently burying his snout in its feathers.

"AH!" The penguin had shouted out in alarm and shut his eyes when his foe had spun around so suddenly. He turned his face to shield it, thinking the dolphin was going to strike out at him. So you can imagine Skipper's surprise when the mammal had buried its face in his chest feathers. His eyes shot open as he looked down, now frozen in major confusion.

Blowhole opened up his mouth and began gently dragging his tongue over the bird's body.

The penguin parted his beak in an audible exclamation. It was equivalent to a gasp from Skipper. Sharp teeth gently nipping at the flesh accompanied the moist appendage on the small body.

"B-Blowhole!" the penguin said alarm, his cheeks brightening to a light pink.

Said dolphin started to travel his mouth around the bird's body, becoming slightly rougher.

Skipper tried to pull away but he was already pushing up against the wall behind him as it is. "What are you doing!" the leader glared, trying to pull his arms free.

"I told you." The evil genius whispered in the bird's earhole. "You have something I need. I'm simply taking it." There was a nip at the commander's shoulder.

The penguin failed to bite back a shuddering soft sound came from the leader at the bite to his sensitive bone. "What do you need? How on earth do you plan to-" The bird had been stopped from going on by a large grey muzzle landing on his beak. Skipper muffled into it protests, trying to fight.

However, the mammal refused to give up that easily and fought on.

Skipper knew by now that the dolphin wouldn't quit so he helped end the forced kiss for the both of them by turning his head defiantly to the side.

Blowhole chuckled. Just as planned. He knew the bird would do that so he dove in and started necking.

It was a mistake to turn his head because his throat was sensitive for a penguin. He couldn't help the deep mewl from his throat as the dolphin's hard nose started digging into his skin there. Tongue and teeth soon followed in the nuzzling.

The bird placed his chained feet on the mammal's smooth chest to help push him away but found he still couldn't. Not only was the silky skin slippery but it felt nice to touch. He found that his toes had a mind of their own, starting to glide on the dolphin's chest.

There was a loud groan from Blowhole as he attacked the penguin even harder.

His enemy was getting rough now, the pointy teeth scraping against his body close to painfully. The trail of marks started slowly making their way down the body, slowly and teasingly.

The bird groaned and grunted at the pain but the dolphin didn't stop. "Ah…Blowhole…"

The mad villain realized the bird probably wasn't used to the feeling, this being a dolphin mating thing and all, raking your teeth over your partner's skin. So he turned it down a notch, traveling back up to the feathered neck to better accommodate a penguin mating ritual instead. He wanted the penguin to feel as natural as possible.

Skipper sighed in relief as the nuzzling of his throat was continued. He actually leaned into it, that is until he remembered who was doing it. Then he froze and the mammal had felt it.

"Calm down." The mammal instructed.

Skipper was shocked as Blowhole spoke for the first time since he had kissed the bird.

The sound was low and husky as it continued its commands, the villain purring where his ear was. "Just enjoy it…"

The penguin pulled back to look straight at the large mammal, blue eyes completely wide. He didn't look all that convinced. He was still untrusting of course and the leader could find no reason why he shouldn't be.

As if sensing the commando's feelings, the dolphin slipped back down to the neck of the bird, continuing his pleasing there.

The bird closed his eyes a moment after the snout started rubbing again. He opened them again quickly, pulling away. This was wrong.

"Blowhole…" Skipper repeated, it being the only word able to come out. There was only a moaned response from the crevice of his neck. The leader adverted his eyes from the far wall to the dolphin up against him curiously to see what was happening.

One of Blowhole's flippers rose up and started caressing the smaller one's body while still necking.

Skipper shivered as the soft fin ran over his body, going in soft strokes through his feathers. This along with the strong bottled nose massaging into his throat made his eyelids lower in an almost trance. A light lap at the feathers on the penguin's neck joined the feeling. This caused the bird flinch, but because his foe's head was in the way he couldn't see the long tongue treating itself to his body. He could only see the gray side of the villain's face starting to rub against his cheek.

The penguin's own flippers clenched around his arm restraints. He lightly pulled on them, trying not to alert Blowhole as to what he was doing but the chains creaked in protest against his doings and the dolphin had certainly heard it.

There was a sharp pain in the bird's shoulder from a harsh bite. This was to punish him probably for trying to escape. Skipper shouted as the teeth dug into him, instinctively thrashing to get away from it.

The grasp had been released, and tiny drops of blood dripped. A rough tongue lapped at the crimson fluid.

The bird moaned in pain, watching the growing red run down his body only to be licked up a second later. He stared at his foe with an unbelieving glare full of hatred. He knew the mammal was incapable of anything but hate. The blue eyes got the message across quite clearly, burning straight into the eye staring back at him.

However, the look being given back sent shivers up the bird's spine. It was a look of lust and need, but there was a hint of something undeniable. Love.

Yet the penguin was quick to deny he ever saw it. "Let me go!"' He barked angrily at the dolphin.

"Not until I get what I need." Came the growled response.

"You can't do this!" Skipper growled back.

"Then what am I doing now?" The gentle necking continued mockingly, but this time on the other side that wasn't injured.

"Get off me!" The bird shouted at him. "You think this can make up for everything you've done? I wouldn't let you touch me! I wouldn't let you anywhere NEAR me!" Skipper refused the nuzzling, twisting and turning his head to get his foe away.

The dolphin knew that if he wanted to go through with this, he needed Skipper to be willing. If this last trick didn't work, he'd have to go to his last resort.

So he lifted his one fin to secure the tiny body, dragging the other one to in between the bird's stubby legs, teasing around the hole there.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the leader. The bird was speechless, his beak parted in a shocked moan.

_'That's it!'_ Blowhole exclaimed in his thoughts as he carried on.

"St-stop! I won't- MMF!" Skipper screamed into the mouth slammed against his in between the kisses. They only swallowed his curses.

_'Last resort it is.'_ Blowhole thought.

As the lip lock continued, the villain forced his tongue into the protesting beak, the open beak being the perfect opportunity to do so. The kiss was paradise to the dolphin.

As for the penguin however, he had started to feel a little light-headed and confused, almost giving in to the kiss before the snout was removed.

"What did you do to me?" The leader demanded.

There was a chuckle. "Why, my dear, sweet Skipper. I simply ignited a chemical reaction in your brain. Nothing more."

"Ch-chemical reaction?" the bird repeated almost deliriously. The world felt like it was spinning a bit so he closed his eyes with a small grunt, trying to fight it off.

"Don't worry." The mammal reassured. "It's nothing serious. It'll just make you a bit _'frisky'_ for a while." Blowhole laughed.

"Frisky?" Skipper's wide eyes blinked, some feeling inside of him changing.

"Yes! So, just relax." The muzzle started at the neck and began slowly traveling down.

Skipper's breath hitched as he watched the nose go lower. He could feel the smile plastered on the villain's face.

The bird couldn't help his growing feeling of need from getting the better of him. As the hard nose that didn't breathe traveled down his body he could already feel in anticipation where it was going to go. He let out a full body shudder.

"That's it now." the dolphin murmured against feathers as his snout reached its destination. The bottlenose opened its mouth and darted its tongue out, giving a good lick to the cloaca.

Skipper gave a heavy moan at this, hips trembling as he arched up against his better judgment.

Two grey fins grasped the bucked hips and held on, giving another lick.

The leader mewled, almost losing control of himself but he had better will power than that. The penguin still tried to resist, attempting to close his legs and deny the mammal access. He turned his head away, refusing to look at the scene in between his legs. Instead, the licking simply became rougher, faster even, and along with that came his inability to keep those feelings in. The commando moaned out, gripping onto his restraints as he cried out. He couldn't help giving in. The mouth and long tongue felt so good running over his area, the chemicals making his body even more sensitive to every touch the mammal gave him.

"You like that, don't you?" Blowhole tested.

He shook his head even though the rest of him was also shaking. "No!"

"Oh, you will." The dolphin's tongue slipped into the penguin's opening.

"NUGH!" The bird screamed.

The appendage slipped around, attempting to find the weak spot that would make this little birdie cry out his name. It was found and Skipper yelled out in pleasure, his toes curling tightly.

The mammal was grinning from earhole to earhole as his muscle continually assaulted that spot. Again Blowhole's enemy's body jerked from the pleasure but the leader desperately tried to hold back the moans that wanted so desperately come out.

The villain was trying hard to get the commando to cry out, or at least make a sound, but there was nothing. Not being able to break the penguin this way he decided to try another approach, so he gave one last suckle to that spot before pulling away.

The penguin was panting when the dolphin finally pulled away. He felt the wetness in the front of his lower feathers. He hung there trying to catch his breath, head tilted back.

That gave the perfect opportunity for the bottlenose to begin nuzzling once again.

"St-stop…" Skipper tried.

The grey fin began creeping up. "Why? Doesn't it feel nice?" He then used that fin to fiddle with the leader's hole.

"N- N-" He tried to deny but ultimately gave in as the gray fin rubbed harder against him. "Yeaah…" The bird moaned.

"That's good." Blowhole pushed a button on his Segway, and he caught the bird as he fell from the shackles, holding tight enough so the commando couldn't run but not too tight so to suffocate the poor animal. "Now we can go somewhere much comfier." So he started off to his private corridors, all while still playing with the penguin's entrance.

"Uuuuhn…put me down!" Skipper attempted to yell but it just came out as an aroused whine. He tried to kick and push the dolphin away from him, his flippers starting to hit against the mammal's chest to let him go. He didn't like being held by his enemy. He didn't like any of this at all. He also hated that part of himself that was clearly lying. The commando's flippers ended up rubbing against the villain's chest, only succeeded in pleasing him rather than making him let go. "Where are you taking me, Blowhole!"

"Where else but somewhere more suitable?" He responded and smirked a bit. "Unless you prefer the shackles..."

"You know what? I think I do!" Skipper retorted with a glare.

"Oh, so you'd like to go back to the shackles where I could do whatever I wished, and you were powerless to stop me? The nuzzling, the licking, the nipping-oh! How about the way I'll get you to cry out to me when I begin to trail down, eating you out until you're left begging..."

The bird shivered involuntarily in the mammal's grasp as the voice whispered this in his ear, the tongue tracing around his earhole afterwards. The leader flinched, grimacing with a reluctant needy look.

Blowhole decided to stop his teasing and also the flightless bird's cheeks from turning anymore red than they already were. He could have sworn he was carrying a penguin and not a bright tomato. "Please, this way will be much faster. I promise."

They entered a room and Skipper had to admit he was surprised by what he saw in there.

The bird had expected an evil chamber full of weapons, but instead, it was a simple bedroom with a blue color scheme. There was a private pool, a king sized bed, and even a door. It looked as if it led to another room.

Skipper only stared, speechless instantly. He fell silent in his foe's grasp,

The dolphin grinned as they rolled into his private room. He marveled the silence. Usually whenever the two enemies were together their hearing space would be filled with anger and snappy comebacks that hurt the other. Now there were no words between them and it filled the villain with pride to know that the leader was impressed by something of his doing. He decided to draw it out if he could. It wasn't everyday he could get complimented by his flightless foe and for some reason he would love it if he actually could. "You like it?"

Skipper ignored the question asked, still looking around in awe. "What is all this?"

"Simply my private corridors." The dolphin had a smile.

The leader shook his head, trying to make sense of it all as he look around the room again "It's…" Skipper started but stopped. There was no way he was going to compliment this guy. Ever.

"It's what?" Blowhole whispered, continuing the nestling. He wanted to hear what the penguin had to say.

"Nothing." The commander said through a gritted beak. "Where's the torture chamber so we can get this over with?"

There was a small, sexy laugh. "Oh Skipper. You think it's as simple as a torture chamber? There is no chamber. This is where the action will take place."

"What action? I'm not working for you."

"You misunderstand."

"Oh ho ho, no. I think YOU misunderstand." Skipper retorted like he knew what he was talking about.

The dolphin was curious about this. "Oh really? What do you have in mind?"

Skipper frowned and his eyes flicked left and right in confusion. "For…_what_?"

There was a mental face-fin. "Never mind. Let's just get to it." Shaking off the previous remark, the sea mammal began necking the bird once again. The elixir he had used wouldn't last forever, if only for another hour or so.

"Mm…" There was a pleased noise in the penguin's throat that came to volume.

The villain opened his mouth, and teeth and tongue joined once again on the small neck.

"Nnn…" The commando arched into the gray muzzle, starting to allow himself to tilt his head to get more.

Blowhole gently let himself fall on the bed, the bird staying in his grasp the whole time.

The penguin let it happen, slowly working up to the idea. He gasped as his foe bit down on a sensitive part of his neck, letting out an audible moan.

The mammal continued nibbling at that exact same spot, wanting more of that luscious sound.

Skipper just moaned a bit louder, closing his eyes and resting his head against the dolphin's. The bird let himself be dragged, his flippers gliding across the mammal's chest as his foe gradually moved down in between his legs.

As he reached the tiny opening, the dolphin gave a swift lick up, enticing a loud moan to escape the commando's beak. The bird gripping his enemy's fins that rested on his hips.

"That's it..." There was a murmur from the villain.

The penguin still had his doubts and they screamed at him now. If they went on unvoiced, they would surely be discarded as the pleasure he felt swallowed them whole.

"E-Enemy…" The leader managed out.

"Am I Skipper?" The mammal laughed and shoved in his tongue.

Almost against his will, the commando bucked up. He gripped the bedding, not wanting to show any weakness but even he knew that that ship was long sailed.

The dolphin made a cute stuttering noise and rubbed his nose against the bird's opening, asking if he was enjoying it.

"Nah..." The bird had been tempted to say yes, so instead, he attempted to keep his beak shut.

"Are you sure?" The villain teased and rubbed his nose harder against the entrance.

"MMG!"

Blowhole chuckled a bit at the leader.

Gasping, the commando couldn't take it. "Yes..."

That caught the mammal's attention. "Yes what?"

"Yes." The leader repeated in defeat. "I like this." Skipper stared straight into the dolphin's staring eye.

This new technique the mammal was using here was effective whatever it was. It broke him and tore him open somehow. It struck him deep down somewhere powerful he couldn't control. He didn't know it was his desires that Blowhole had sprung a leak into.

"That's all that needed to be said. You mustn't be so stubborn, Skipper…" After a few more swift licks, Blowhole decided to take a major gamble. "So, would you like to go on, or should I let you leave unsatisfied?"

Now that the pleasure taking over his mind had stopped, the leader was able to think again and thought of a rebuttal to that question. "You couldn't satisfy me." Even though he very well knew it was a lie.

The retort given didn't strike Blowhole as offensive or even phase him. He knew the bird was just trying to save face and he respected that. He played along, faking a growling tone in the penguin's earhole. "Either we finish what we've started, or I can let you leave without finishing up the pleasures I was giving you." To make a better point, he gave a rough nip to the bird's neck and a lick to his entrance.

The bird shivered in pleasure at that, rational thought leaving him again.

"So? What'll it be?" The dolphin wanted the bird to choose. He didn't want to force him just because of the chemical.

The leader didn't say a word but hesitantly and experimentally started to rub his beak against the mammal's neck. He kept a wary eye for any foul play by his foe but nuzzled to the best of his capabilities.

"Ah~" That was unexpected to Blowhole. He'd expected a simple verbal response or taking dominance. Not this! However, it was _quite_ pleasant.

Skipper dug the end of his beak in a little harder, rubbing it before giving a sharp nip to the skin.

There was a moan as the villain allowed the bird to go on. Soon the nips turned to preening of the dolphin's soft skin, tugging on it to give pleasure pain.

"Neh..." Now he knew how the commando felt.

Skipper actually smirked before biting his beak down hard to hurt his foe.

"A-A-AH!" Blowhole cried. Alright, now he REALLY knew how the bird felt.

The penguin had been following everything the dolphin had done to him by example but as it came down to actually kissing him, the commando froze right in front of his face, staring cautiously into the eye.

Blowhole cracked a smirking smile, repeated what the bird had said to him earlier "Something wrong?"

Skipper's beak twitched a bit, eyeing the mouth in front of his. He was so confused with all of this that he was hesitant to start the kiss. He looked down a bit shamefully, his eyes looking at the mammal's chest like it was the ground, pupils wandering over it.

Blowhole lovingly put a fin under the orange beak, lifting so the two animal's eyes met, his own disappointed but still understanding. He took the hesitation as a sign that the bird didn't want to go on. "I understand." His muzzle was so close. Skipper would just have to move a little more to close the gap.

"Blowhole…"

"Yes?"

The penguin shook his head and finally let out the ironic small laugh he'd been holding in since the mammal had started this. "I hate you." He laughed before crashing their mouths together.

As if on instinct, the dolphin slid his fins onto the bird's belly, gliding them over the small body on him.

The bird's flippers slid on the soft chest, wrapping his legs a bit around the mammal's body though it didn't go around much.

The penguin was really doing this! Blowhole was at a loss. The kiss got a bit more forceful as they fought for dominance

Blowhole had the advantage. He knew what he was doing, whereas this all seemed to be new for Skipper but the bird wasn't one to give up in a fight even if he had to do something underhanded. So his flippers grabbed the mammal's snout and roughly pulled it up so he could be at a better angle.

The mammal's mouth opened in a minor gasp, allowing the leader to slip his tongue in deep. It must have been his natural instinct kicking in. Either that or the elixir.

The bird gasped too in his enemy's mouth, starting to feel needier. He leaned into the villains fins as they stroked all over his body.

Smirking, the dolphin slid his fin down to the tiny entrance of the bird's and gave it a few strokes before pulling away.

The leader moaned, and pulled from the kiss. He opened his shut eyes to stare widely at his foe, his beak parted in his moan. Skipper started to rub himself a bit against the mammal's stomach skin.

The moistness against the dolphin's skin caused him to let out a sigh as he brought his forehead up to rest against the bird's.

"Blowhole…" the bird moaned a bit.

"Skipper..." The dolphin murmured, a mischievous look to him.

Skipper knew that look. It was the look the villain gave when he had a trick up his-

"Woah!" The bird exclaimed as the mammal lifted his body a bit, making the penguin slide back a bit lower on the villain's body closer to the tail. The friction at that caused the leader to gasp.

Blowhole then flipped them over, making the bird huff a bit as its back hit the mattress. The dolphin tried his best not to squish the penguin.

The commander lay back under the mammal, his breath a bit shallow as he stared up at his foe. They were so close to each other, closer than they've ever been.

"Are you ready to go on?" He asked the inexperienced penguin. How delightful he was able to find something he excelled in over the bird other than science and simple algorithm.

The leader stared at the mammal a bit, a look close to bewilderment on his face. "You-" _You hate me_, was what the penguin wanted to say.

"I know." Blowhole lowered his head and closed his eye. "This is a bit weird coming from me, but, the truth is..." He made an audible gulping noise before he carried on. "I like- no, I... love you."

The bird's eyes widened a bit before they hardened and he scoffed. "That's a lie." The commando looked at him accusingly. "You body slammed me last month."

"How else can one keep the appearance of mortal enemy? I apologize if I hurt you." The mammal began licking and nuzzling the bird.

Skipper arched into the feeling of the tongue. "Mm…"

"Forgive me?"

Those two words caused an outrage to break out within the bird. "Forgive you?!" The leader shot up under the dolphin, or tried as the mammal wouldn't let him up. Those two words brought up everything, ever past battle and hardship and loss he's ever had, all because of this one dolphin. Skipper could never truly forgive him, only momentarily forget, you know while they were having sex.

"Yes. Please forgive me."

No. He could never. The penguin yelled at his enemy. He had a hot temper but so did the dolphin if provoked correctly. The commando smacked away the gray fin that tried to stroke his face.

The mammal was starting to get fed up. "Listen here." He whispered harshly, shoving the bird down a bit harder. "You wanted this, and I do too, so why are you fighting it?" He practically shouted the last part, growling it out with a harsh glare. "I love you!"

"Get off me." The leader growled back.

"WHY?" The dolphin screeched.

"Get off me!" the penguin repeated more furious as he tried to push the mammal up but he couldn't really as his foe pushed against his pushing.

"GIVE ME A GOOD REASON TO!"

Skipper brought his fin back and smacked him across the face hard.

That was it. That was the pushing point for Blowhole. He had wanted the bird to choose and he had chosen this. What made him change his mind, the mammal did not understand but he had chosen so he was going to go through with it whether he liked it or not. He'd take the bird by force if he had to.

The dolphin practically crushed the bird under his weight as he forcefully shoved his muzzle on to the commando's beak.

The forced weight caused the leader to gasp for some air, his beak opening in a muffled yell. He tried to yell louder, hoping that maybe one of those lobsters would come see about the commotion in this room.

However, that was not so. For, you see, Blowhole had sent all the lobsters on a luxury cruise around the Bahamas for a week. They would be gone for another five days. That gave the mammal plenty of time.

During the kiss the villain had slipped his fin down the bird's body and to his hole, simply mocking around it.

The bird's body jolted at the touch, letting out a needy whimper into his enemy's mouth against his will. His flippers went to the dolphin's chest, trying to push him up but it didn't feel like he was trying that hard, like a part of him still wanted this.

Blowhole felt that too. He tested the boundaries by slipping the tip of his fin into the bird.

"MM!" The penguin nearly screamed in alarm, trying to close his shivering legs.

Blowhole inserted his fin a bit farther now, dropping the kiss but keeping the bird down.

Skipper moaned out, eyes shut tight. He squirmed a bit, barely trying to wiggle himself free from under the dolphin. Now the nuzzling at the bird's neck began again and that other form of pleasure being added had the bird's body shuddering.

Suddenly the dolphin began moving his fin in and out of the penguin's lower regions.

His flippers clenched on the mammal's skin what he hoped was painfully. He was speechless, unable to tell his foe to stop or keep going. He didn't know what he wanted but he admitted the villain was making him feel amazing.

Now the dolphin was feeling a bit needy. He really wanted to warm the bird up to the idea, but...

The mammal shifted over his enemy a bit. "So Skipper," he mumbled through the bird's neck feathers. "Do you want this?"

The penguin's breathing was a bit labored with the fin inside him, still slowly moving, heart beating fast as the mammal breathed down his neck out of its mouth. He couldn't concentrate on anything else. Eyes clenched shut, gritting his beak he could only give a nod.

That was the confirmation.

The fin began going at a bit faster of a pace as his muzzle began trailing little nips and kisses down the feathered body.

Moaning soon followed this, coming out in groans and small cute gasps. The bird's face turned a bit pink with his pleasure.

As soon as the snout reached his fin, Blowhole retracted his fin, earning him a needy complaint, but that was soon replaced by another gasp of pleasure when the villain began licking where his fin had been moments ago.

"Blowhole!" He screamed out, throwing his head back. He gripped the silk bed sheets beneath him, eyes shut tight. The licking only became even more intense. He cried out a bit louder, moaning still and making sweet sounds to the dolphin's earholes.

If this was what Skipper was like now, Blowhole couldn't wait to get to the main event.

The mammal was pleasing him, even if he didn't want his foe to know what he was doing to his body. He tried to hold it back but as the tongue thrashed in him he couldn't help the sounds that came out of his beak. He was arching so much he was forced to sit up, legs spread before the dolphin as he whimpered over its head.

The villain suddenly stopped, looking down at the bird and deeming him ready. Giving another swift lick, Blowhole flipped them once again so Skipper was topping.

The bird kept himself upright by planting his flippers on the mammal's stomach. "Why'd you-" He panted. "-stop?"

"Well, you can't have all the fun."

The penguin looked over the mammal's body and shivered a bit. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything you'd like."

Skipper looked over the long body beneath him, not knowing exactly where to start.

The mammal was very patient with the bird, but was hoping he'd make a move soon.

The penguin finally thought of something as he slowly neared the villain's face.

'Now we're getting somewhere!' The dolphin grinned in excitement.

The commando brushed the tip of his beak against the mammal's snout.

'So far, so good.' The villain grinned to himself. How sweet the penguin could be.

Pressing a small kiss to it, the bird blushed and looked away.

Blowhole gently guided Skipper's face to look at him. "Don't worry, I can guide you if you get lost."

"Why do you want this?" The bird found himself asking as the fin started petting his face.

"Because I love you." He responded. "Why else would I?" The mammal started nipping and licking at his small feathery shoulder.

The penguin leaned into it, moaning out his answer. "Mm…Sc-scheme…to- nng…get under my- ah!" He panted. "…feathers!"

"My dear, if I wanted to do that, I would have captured your team."

Skipper scoffed. "What would that have accomplished?"

"You would have come to me, asking for them back. We would bargain until a decision was made. Or I would continue to taunt you by escaping with them." He shrugged as he began nuzzling the bird.

"What kind of decision would I possibly make with you?"

"A decision that would get your team back."

The bird chuckled a bit, leaning into the mammal's face and placing a flipper to the side of it. "Now it has to be a more thrilling decision than that…Maybe one…a bit more…" He whispered with his beak to the villain's earhole. "…dangerous…"

The mammal's eye widened as a slight chill ran down his spine. "Yeah? And what, exactly, would you propose?"

"Surprise me, sweetheart." The leader winked.

The dolphin was genuinely surprised at this sudden change of attitude, but it was a very welcome change. "Alright then. A surprise it is!"

"One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"I don't like things so easy…" His flipper trailed down the chest in front of him, stroking down it repeatedly.

Of course, that only made sense considering the bird's usual nature. He should really write that down. Blowhole nodded. "Ohhh! Got it."

"Do you?" the leader challenged with an amused brow.

"Oh, I do." The dolphin leaned in to connect their mouths.

The bird moaned into it hungrily, his mouth encouraging the other's.

Blowhole shifted around, getting used to the movement of the beak on him.

Small black flippers slid up the long gray body, the penguin leaning more into it as he did, tilting his beak a bit. Two gray fins gripped onto the tiny body, stroking its sides.

"Mmnn..." The bird sighed.

The dolphin separated and slid his muzzle to the bird's neck, simply moving around.

The leader pulled the face closer to his throat, moaning at the attention given there. "Uuuh...Blowhole..."

Tongue and sharp teeth ground into the sensitive neck, teasing it wonderfully. The moan in response to this grew louder and needier. The villain sucked on a spot on the bird's neck before moving down the body a bit more. Shuddering, the commando arched into the touching's in anticipation. The mammal's fins teasingly lingered at the bird's inner legs.

Fed up with the uneventful touches, the bird grabbed the fins and forced them in between his legs. Grinning at this act, Blowhole began to rub there. It felt so good. He arched and tilted his body back to give the mammal more room.

As that was done, the dolphin dragged the bird to his mouth, so to taste the commando once again.

"NNUH!" The bird shouted out, throwing his head back in such pleasure. The tongue flicked all around, trying to get every nook and cranny of the crevice.

His enemy was avoiding his sweet spot for some reason, licking every place but that one that would certainly make him scream the mammal's name. The leader wouldn't put it past the dolphin to randomly dive its tongue into-

"AHH! BLOWHOLE!" There it was. He'd slammed his tongue all the way to his sweet spot.

Gasping and moaning quickly drowned out the wet sounds. Skipper fell back on the mammal's stomach, lying on it as the villain continued at a better angle, the snout being shoved in.

"YES! OH SMOKED SALMON!" The bird screamed out, the dolphin smirked at the yelling. "YES! AH!" His hips bucked up into the rough tongue, gasping out. Then it stopped.

The penguin's haze lingered for a moment before he was left panting. Faintly he looked up at the dolphin.

"My turn." Purred the silky voice.

The bird was suddenly moved, shoved down to the dolphin's slit, where his member was slightly exposed. Being so close to it, he couldn't help but breath on it a bit.

The dolphin shivered a bit. The bird's breath felt so nice on him, he was eager now to see what else could be done. "Nna-a-a-a..." Another lick was given and the teasing was driving Blowhole crazy.

The beak pulled away. "Don't think you're getting off that easy."

The mammal let out a nearly audible whimper.

The tongue then went back down to lap and swirl at the head, all the while eyeing the mammal's reaction.

The villain gripped onto his sheets just so he wouldn't shove the tiny birdie's head straight down on it.

With an almost evil chuckle, the leader clamped down on it a bit. Oh, how that sounded so sexy. It was such a turn on to see the bird showing some sadism.

A flipper went to the member, starting to coax it all the way out in pulling strokes.

Blowhole began arching his back, his breathing becoming more laborious.

"You like that…" The bird observed with a half smirk, teasing it by circling his wing around the head.

His fins tightened their grip on the sheets. Skipper had gotten used to it. He didn't want to scare the bird off.

The bird flicked his tongue.

"Ah~" The dolphin moaned.

Another flick and the shaft being squeezed slowly had the dolphin going crazy.

"Oh...Skipper~" He purred.

Then the stroking began, starting to pump the fully erect shaft. The mammal's breathing really began to pick up. The stroking stopped, now going to slow teasing strokes and playing with the tip. Blowhole let out a long whine, getting frustrated with this nonsense.

The leader laughed, having fun with this payback he was giving. He went to give another sadistic lick when something happened.

The villain couldn't stand it anymore. He needed more than this. His fins bolted from the bed and grabbed the bird's head, shoving it down and onto his member.

The penguin gave an exclamation at this and gagged a bit.

Gripping the bird's head, the mammal started roughly guiding its beak up and down his member.

The deep throating was a new experience for the bird. It was... Well, there wasn't really a word to describe it besides rough and also infuriating. "MMM!" He cried angrily. Fins started rubbing the back of his head to calm him a bit. Still he struggled but less now. "Mmm…!"

The member starting thrusting a bit slow in and out of his mouth, more gently this time. This was better he supposed. More enjoyable. He tried to breathe out of his nose holes on his beak, holding it open now generously for the villain.

As the pleasure came at him in waves, Blowhole began giving out tiny moans.

The commando steadied his flippers on the dolphin's hips, moaning a bit muffled. The sounds that came out of that snout enticing him too. Blue eyes closed and a small black flipper rubbed in circles on his enemy's side.

The villain was in pure bliss.

The bird was feeling it again, that wetness between his legs, that aching need that started to build in his body just from listening to that voice's pleasure. He was supposed to hate that voice yet tonight it gave off a sweet symphony.

"Mmm... Skipper~" The mammal moaned. "Oh yes! Ah... That's it... Suck it harder!" The tongue was added in and he let out another mewl. "Skipper~!"

The bird pulled back with a mischievous smirk, giving a last swipe of the tongue, now staring the villain down.

The one in question took a few deep breaths before looking down with an obvious question in his eye, also a bit annoyed. Why was his pleasure stopped?

"Think that's your cut off, don't you?" The leader commented with a smirk.

Blowhole wined like a child would. "But-"

"-Nothing." Skipper finished with a gleaming glare, crossing his flippers defiantly. He wondered how far he could push the mammal. How much more he could provoke him.

"Please Skipper!" The mammal really didn't like this. He was never one for being patient, he just wasn't cut out for compassion. It wasn't in his nature. He'd been bending over backwards for the bird all day that led up to this. He wanted his pay even if he had to pin the animal and absolutely pound into him!

"_Please_." Skipper repeated in fake astonishment, scoffing a laugh. "I didn't even know a guy like you could say that. Guess you learn something new every day huh?"

"Ski-i-i-ipper!" Blowhole cried furiously.

The bird laughed at the way his name was said, messing around with the big mammal. He didn't notice the dark look in the dolphin's eye and how the mechanical one shrunk and glowed a bit red.

"Wha-a-a-a-at?" Skipper mocked, starting to laugh at the mammal again, eyes closed heartily.

Now Blowhole's voice was no louder than a whisper. "Please don't make me do this." He asked no one in particular, perhaps he was begging his own conscience or a god of some sort. As far as science was concerned neither existed so he didn't have much to listen to.

The leader didn't even hear him over the sound of his own chuckles.

"Sk-Skipper..." His voice gradually got louder. "Skipper, please. I can't hold out any longer like this. I am a _mammal_. Please, just DO SOMETHING!"

"Huh?" At the shouting the leader looked up but it was too late.

The mammal had been pushed past his own tolerance once again. How the bird brought out the absolute worst in him. He turned them around so he was topping. "I told you it was my turn."

That voice... It was deep and scary, and even a bit sexy, but the bird was still slightly frightened, especially when he felt the tip of the dolphin's member at his entrance. It pushed forward with no warning.

While Blowhole was sighing in pleasure, the commando was crying out in pain. Skipper groaned out, his flippers pushing on the dolphin's chest to get him to stop, blue eyes clenched shut. There were slight sounds of satisfaction from the mammal. The dolphin's member pushed all the way into the penguin, stopping at the hilting point. No preparation and it was like fire.

"Nnn..!" Skipper strained out in pain.

There were a few pants from the villain before he spoke. "I'm sorry Skipper. I'm really sorry."

The leader shouted when the villain began to move.

"Shhhhh..." Blowhole whispered. "Be quiet."

The bird grit his beak, flippers gripping the silk sheets beneath them.

Trying to get the bird to calm down, the mammal nuzzled the bird's neck.

Breathing out heavily through his nostrils, the penguin tried to calm himself as well. It felt like his insides were being torn in two, being split open for the dolphin.

"Shall I pull out a bit?" The mammal tried to be courteous, not wanting to torture the penguin _too_ much.

"Nh…" The bird turned his head to the side, looking away from his enemy. "G-go…" He instructed quietly, catching the villain by surprise.

The dolphin hesitated for a moment before obeying, pleasure rippling through his body once again while Skipper moaned out slowly.

Now _that_ was what the villain wanted to hear. He was motivated to go on, rocking back and forth as his speed gradually increased.

"A-Ahh!" The bird twitched in pleasure, ankles clutching tight on the gray sides.

"Ugh... Oh, Skipper~" Blowhole mewled out.

"Saying my name ain't gonna make ya go faster!" The leader yelled out.

The mammal let out a huge grunt as he shoved himself as deep as he could go. "How's that for you?"

There was a strangled cry from the bird that satisfied the dolphin deeply.

A smirk came to the dolphin's mouth and a gleam in his eyes. "That's what I thought." He continuously entered in and out, in and out, giving them both much needed pleasure.

"NNG~!" The bird's flippers steadied himself on the bed, gripping them as his face scrunched up a bit when the mammal slammed back in.

Blowhole gave a slow, teasing lick from just above the penguin's entrance all the way up past the stomach and chest to the neck. He showered his partner in nips and kisses, all while keeping his pace.

"Uuhn…" the bird tilted its head back for more given access, starting to grip the body in front of him with trembling flippers.

"Mmph... Skipper...!" The villain whispered. He could feel something beginning to build within him.

"Faster!" the leader demanded and he complied without hesitation. In return the bird's moans were louder, tossing its head to the side in pleasure.

The mammal let out more grunts. This was really happening! He still couldn't believe it after all this time.

The dolphin pounded back into him, rocking his smaller body. Eyes shut and each thrust sending waves through his entire frame, needing and aching more. The bird was his. The villain was at a loss for words at that fact.

Skipper let out a huge cry as his g-spot was hit its hardest. Blowhole smirked as he changed angles. He wanted to hear those sounds coming out of that beautiful beak.

As the thrusting continued at a rapid pace, Blowhole gave some more light little kisses before biting down hard on the feathered neck.

The penguin saw white then, being thrown into deep bliss, drowning in it as he climax hard and too soon.

The tightness was too much. The dolphin came as well, dumping his seed into the bird. With that came the realization and recognition of the fact of what they had just done and what cans of fish had just been opened.

"Skipper..." Blowhole could only whisper out, not knowing at all what to think.

A moment of silence passed save for their breathless panting and the bird did not answer. The blue eyes seemed fixed on something deeper, yet he was staring at the minimal space in between them, barely an. He wondered how they could even be in the same room without it bursting into fury flame and so he was in a state of bewilderment.

Peer pressure. It got him every time just like it got Johnson. Skipper sighed. They were arch enemies. In the eyes of society and all that was good in the world this wasn't supposed to happen, not in mama nature. By every standard he lived by he shouldn't feel exceptional. So why did he?

The blur cleared from their minds and eyes. Eyes trailed up now to meet a gaze that would surely burn into him. Then they met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Made by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and myself. Love her. Continuation! Yeaaah!**

**Pairing: SKIPHOLE!**

* * *

_Tension._

_~PoM~_

"Aye doc, you're in a good mood." Red One commented as he tidied up around the lair. The private quarters was a wreck for some reason like someone had used it for days repeatedly and never cleaned it. Oh well, a lobsters work was never done. He looked up at the dolphin after picking up some dirty linin from the floor. "Haven't seen ya this happy for a while."

"Yes, well," the mammal responded. "I had quite the time while you all were away."

Taking a pillow case off a pillow, the crustacean smiled. "Oh yeah? What'd ya do?"

"I had my own fun..." A sly smile crept onto the villain's face.

"That's good..." Red One nodded as he shimmied another pillowcase off.

Blowhole shook his head. His minions were as clueless as ever.

"Hey that leader bird didn't give you any trouble did he?" the lobster asked, sending the mammal into a momentary heart attack.

"Uh, no! Not at all!" The dolphin covered, hoping it sounded believable.

"Just checking, there's no need to feel defensive Dr. Blowhole." Red One said in his mellow lobster voice.

"He's right, doc." Another lobster added in. "I hear being defensive causes wrinkles. I heard that somewhere. True story."

A third lobster raised a claw. "You know I think I heard that too!"

The mammal released a sigh. That was a close call.

"You okay, doc? You're looking a little down."

"Yeah you do, maybe you should plot another one of those schemes you love so much. I bet you could finally get rid of that Skipper guy!"

"We know you can do it doc if you just have the right motivation!"

The mammal's lobsters tried to encourage him, but in actuality all they did was make him feel even more cautious and nervous. His enemy was on his mind alright but in a whole new light. He only wondered how Skipper was doing.

* * *

_~PoM~_

"Did he…HURT you?" The analyst asked gently, like he was talking to a child victim.

"A lot. Yes." Skipper answered simply. He sat on a lone stool, feet off the ground.

"Did he…put inside of your body…any…_de-vi-ces_?" Kowalski asked. He sounded out the word. He'd never had to do this before. Dealing with an unstable abduction victim. But this was Skipper, who was naturally unstable.

"Nooope." the leader shook his head.

Kowalski went on. "Did he-

"OH SKIPPAH, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Private cried, hugging the leader bird tight.

The analyst groaned at the private. "I believe I was covering that."

"Well not enough!" The Brit exclaimed. "He's hurting! Can't you see?"

"P-Private..." The leader groaned out. The embrace was just a bit TOO tight.

"What is it Skippah? I'm right here." The private reassured softly.

"Could y-you...l-let go?" Every word was a struggle. Who knew Private was so strong?

Private pouted. "B-but you're hurt!"

"Y-You're hurting me...even m-more..." Skipper felt like he would faint if his comrade didn't let go.

"Oh! Sorry Skippah!" The young penguin pulled back.

Skipper faintly panted for his breath, not enough for it to be gasps, but enough for it to be noticeable.

Private gasped in horror. "He's given you asthma, Skippah!"

"What now?" The leader asked.

Kowalski scoffed. "A person or in this case, dolphin, cannot give another person, in this case, Skipper, asthma! It just doesn't work that way! ...Although I suppose it could be possible but said dolphin would have to blow A LOT of smoke in access to another's lungs for an excessive period of time. Now does anyone here know if Blowhole is a smoker?" He looked around the team.

They all shook their heads.

_'I could not possibly smoke, large blowhole or not. It is horrible for you.' _

Skipper remembered the talk they'd had in great detail. They ended up talking for hours in the bed. Still he shook his head no in a lie.

"Well, that answers that doesn't it?" the analyst surmised with a shrug. How would any of them know if the evil mammal sucked in nicotine? Simple, they wouldn't.

Skipper closed his eyes in rest.

"Skippah? Skippah?" The private frowned with concern at no answer.

"Please Private!" The second in command scolded. "Let him sleep! It's been rough for him."

"I know…I couldn't imagine all the things Dr. Blowhole's done to him. Such horrid things." Private grimaced.

"Right!" The genius nodded. "So we should allow him some rest.

"I hope he'll be alright…" The private said.

"Ey, kablagaba!" Rico added in, pointing to his own skull and hinting at brainwashing.

The private gasped, worried. "K'walski…"

Kowalski took it into consideration but ultimately denied the thought. "That's possible, but highly unlikely. Brainwashing is not Blowhole's style."

"Uh-huh!" the weapons expert urged and coughed up a clown nose, slapping it on Private's beak and squeezing it with a squeak. Reminding them of the mind-jacker.

Private with the clown nose on cast a sad glance at his leader who was drooping forward in slumber.

"That was wiping his memory, not brainwashing. There is a difference." Kowalski clarified.

"B-but you're sure Skippah's alright?" Private stammered.

"Positive!" Kowalski affirmed.

"Well…" Private watched his leaders chest rise and fall peacefully, being a little reassured. "Alright…" Then his eyes caught a disturbance, a slight strain on Skipper's breathing. "Um, K'walski? Should Skippah be breathing like that?"

"Breathing like what?" the analyst stepped closer curiously.

Private pointed out. "He seems to be having trouble breathing."

The scientist donned a stethoscope, placing the listening end to the leader's chest and listening in intently. There was indeed some tension.

"Wot's wrong with him?" Private whimpered.

"Ya!" Rico nodded. "Wa's won?"

The leader's breathing continued almost raggedly but surely.

"Hm…" Kowalski hummed.

Private frowned with impatience. "Wot K'walski? Wot?"

Kowalski pulled back with the stethoscope, taking it off and discarding it. "He does appear to have trouble with his respiratory system."

"I don't think I understand..." The private said.

"I'll have to run some tests." the analyst said. "But for now he seems to be alright. It's best now that all he does is achieve proper rest and relaxation."

"Oh, alright then." Private nodded, a bit reassured. As long as Skipper was going to be okay, that was all that mattered.

"Yup." the weapons expert nodded.

"Good." Kowalski nodded. "Then we should leave him be."

"But wot about these marks?" the private asked worriedly gesturing to the bite scars on the leader's shoulder and stretching to the chest a bit. His worry spiked again. Oh dear…

"More than likely some sort of torture device." Kowalski told him.

"Oh dear…poor Skippah…" Private said sadly.

"Uh-huh." Rico nodded, looking a bit sad himself.

"Why would anyone do this to such a noble penguin?" the private asked sadly. "What did Skippah ever do?"

"Well," Kowalski spoke. "Skipper could have done many things that we are unaware of. He doesn't tell us everything, after all."

"Yup." the weapons expert nodded, putting a flipper to his beak for emphasis. "Shhh! Hush!" Their leader had many secrets they didn't know about.

Private silently ran his flipper softly over the cuts and scars on Skipper, frowning.

The leader still sat upright on the stool. It was a wonder that he hadn't fallen off. Speaking too soon, Skipper started to tilt forwards right onto the private.

Private gasped, unable to hold the weight. His stubby legs gave out and soon he was on the ground with Skipper lying on top of him, oddly undisturbed by the fall. The private's frown deepened. "Um, the both of you?"

"Uh-No." Rico shook his head in dismay, pulling at Kowalski's flipper to get his attention.

"Hm?" The analyst snapped out of his thoughts, looking down. "Oh. We should probably get Skipper into his bunk. I don't imagine Private having the proper lumbar support needed for recovery. No offence to you Private. You're just slightly too lumpy."

"Please...help..." The youngest groaned.

"Right." The scientist said and he began lifting the leader up.

Private's eyes shot open. "Wait!"

Kowalski dropped Skipper back on the young penguin at that.

The private groaned a bit with the dead weight squishing him but he tilted his head up best he could.

"Sorry Private." the analyst apologized and lifted again.

"Wait! K'walski!"

"What is it?" Kowalski blinked down at the small cadet.

"What's that on Skippah's neck?" The Brit pointed a flipper to the large red bruising to the side of his commander's throat.

The analyst sighed. "Again, more than likely from a torture device of sorts."

"But It's big and spreading all up the side of it." Private observed, trying to look closer at it. "Could it be a burn?"

"Perhaps..." Kowalski lifted the leader's chin up with his flipper, turning the head so he could properly see the bruise. It had a slight twinge of purple and brown. It must have been a burn. He sniffed it. It smelled like hot skin. It had to be a burn. "Yes, I suppose that is a burn."

Private's frown got bigger if that was even possible. He hated seeing Skipper hurt. He hated seeing anyone hurt. It was so much worse that it was deliberate. He rushed forward to hug his leader that was held up in the analyst's arms. "Don't worry Skippah, we will never let this happen again. We'll keep you safe like you always should be! You'll see!"

"Yea! Yea! Uh-huh!" Rico agreed, saluting to his unconscious commander.

Kowalski sighed as his two other teammates looked at him expectantly. He turned the leader around to face himself, holding under the arms, Skipper's head tilted back with eyes shut. "Even though I am completely aware you cannot hear a word I'm saying, I am still reassuring you of your safety, Skipper."

"Let's get him to bed." Private insisted. "He's had a rough time." the private pouted. "He needs his rest."

"Agreed." Kowalski nodded and together, the three of them put him in the bunk.

"Wha we gon do?" Rico asked about their next action once their leader was placed neatly in bed.

"I don't know." Private turned to the genius. "K'walski?"

Kowalski's eyes darted to the television with a shrug. "We could always watch the cable we charge to Alice's credit card every month without her knowledge."

"TV!" Rico cheered and ran to the box ecstatically.

Private nodded as he approached the television too, it being already eagerly turned on by the weapons expert. "It'd be a shame for it to go to waste."

As the three gathered around the TV there and turned it down so as not to disturb their leader, Skipper was tuning in to a screening of his own in his mind. He turned in his sleep toward the concrete wall, mumbling and gasping as his dream felt more real than anything. He was thrown into a sweet flashback dream.

* * *

_~PoM~_

_He moaned out, trying to pull the bigger body closer to his own, gripping the mammal's soft skin..._

_The dolphin felt so amazing! He never wanted the heavenly sensations to end._

_"AAAHN!" He screamed out as he was pushed into again, his body damp and tired but his mind shouting for more and more. He couldn't get enough. His body wanted to quit, yet he couldn't force himself to. They'd been at it for hours at a time… It was a craving now._

_"Skipper~!" The mammal above him drew out._

_The penguin gasped out, his enemy's hips pushing against his. He was empty when the villain pulled out and then filled again as his entrance greedily took the member in, clamping down on it to keep it inside. The penguin's cries of pleasure filled the room. "AH!"_

_"So Skipper..." Despite his yelling, the whisper in his ear hole came in as clear as crystal. "Do you like this? Hm? Do you?"_

_"Ah, YES! More!" He'd cried out shamelessly, yanking the mammal's mouth down forcefully to his own and moaning into it hard. The thrusts became harder and faster. "B-Blowhole! I…aaahn! I…!"_

_"You like it, right?"_

_Skipper just nodded desperately._

_The dolphin gave an exceptionally deep thrust, drawing a loud cry from the bird. "Good." The mammal murmured before continuing at a faster pace._

_Soon the leader was at his peak and with a final shout he threw his head back, coming hard and fast as his enemy chuckled darkly in his ear hole._


	3. Error

**Author's Note: Chaptah three! Story created by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and myself.**

**Pairing: Skipper/Dr. Blowhole**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Tension._

_~PoM~_

_The penguin panted and gasped heavily as his climax subsided, the large member still resting inside him. He let his previously arched back hit the bed beneath. Skipper's head rolled to the side with his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath._

_"Skipper~" The mammal by him purred. "That was amazing..."_

_The bird was speechless and not only because he'd worn out his voice crying out over and over. His feathers were sprawled out every which way from the villains constant nipping at them and his throat ached from the dolphin's violent kisses there. He let a flipper rest on the mammal's chest, looking up at him finally._

_"Hmmm, I love seeing your beautiful eyes..." The mammal spoke._

_Slowly the penguin's beak lifted to brush against the gray snout._

_"Hm-m-m-mmm..." Blowhole moaned into it in a dolphin stutter. The dolphin's cheek rubbed against the bird's, skin slicking down feathers._

_"Haaa..." The bird moaned._

_Gray fins circled the small feathery hips, pulling them close. The villain started with a lick under the penguin's neck._

_The bird shivered. He was exhausted, but his body was yelling at him for another round._

_The mammal bit down on the bird's neck, starting to rake his teeth over it. He'd had the penguin captive for a week and by now he knew every spot and pleasures he could possibly give the commando._

_"NAh!" The arctic bird bucked up._

_"Oh, Skipper~" The villain mumbled into the bird's feathers._

_The tip of the commander's beak poked into the mammal's cheek as he turned his head. "What Blowhole?" The leader responded a bit distantly, like even after all they've done there was still that wall between them._

_The nuzzling tailed even farther down._

_"Stop." Skipper instructed sternly._

_"Why?" The dolphin playfully teased._

_"Aren't you **exhausted**?" Skipper asked a bit weakly and hoarse. He could barely move or even speak from all the yelling and abusing of each other's bodies but the mammal look fully able and well. The villain surely did have the sex drive of a mammal, perhaps even that of a human male even. It was too much for the penguin._

_"No! I am very much ready for more!" Blowhole urged enthusiastically, leaning down to try to kiss the bird. His attempts were denied by a flipper._

_"I…can't Blowhole…" the leader said tiredly, eyes slipping shut already._

_"Oh, you can." The dolphin insisted._

_Skipper opened his eyes at that._

_A soft gray fin stroked down the bird's body and towards his entrance._

_"Blowhole…" the leader warned._

_The mammal didn't listen, but instead, he teased the penguin by rubbing the areas around the entrance without actually entering him._

_Skipper let out a breath of pleasure against his will._

_Blowhole smirked, feeling victorious._

_"No." Skipper slapped the fin away._

_"Aw, come on Skipper." The villain pouted._

_"It's too much!" The commando objected. Couldn't they at least take a breather?_

_"Really Skipper? I thought that, as a leader, you'd be better than this. But I guess this just goes to show that you're weak."_

_The leader lifted his head from the pillow with dark narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me. If you can't handle me, it just shows how completely we-e-e-e-e-eak you are." The mammal grinned. Reverse physiology always worked._

_Skipper narrowed his eyes. "I can handle anything. Especially YOU."_

_"Let's see if you really can." The gray fin was back to where it was before._

_Before the penguin knew it he was moaning out, gripping the dolphin's shoulders tight._

_Blowhole grinned, looking down at the penguin. This was almost too good to be true!_

_And it was._

.

.

.

Dr. Blowhole woke with a start, looking around to an empty bed save for himself. He breathed out a sigh. Why couldn't have Skipper stayed longer? They could have had so much more _fun _together.

Of course theyHAD been at it for a week...

But they could have been at it much longer! The stubborn little penguin just HAD to go back to its team of elite peng-you-ins. Of course he knew that was inevitable. If only he had some way to just keep Skipper as his forever...

Perhaps he could convince the penguin to stay. He just had to figure out a way for that to be so. The dolphin thought it over and honestly...he had nothing. He knew he was a mammal and Skipper was a bird. His sex-drive was way more drastic and important. Thank evilness for that elixir he'd concocted. It worked like a charm in keeping the penguin…_sensitive_. It was amazing, like they just couldn't resist each other for a single second! He wanted it to continue. He wanted it to continue badly…

It was morning and he had wanted to sleep in but with too much on his mind, the evil genius opted to just get up. He had just rolled out his bedroom door on his Segway when one of his minions came running.

"Doc! Doc!" Red One scurried up frantically to the dolphin.

"Hm?" Blowhole was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even seen his henchman approach him.

"Yeah we kinda got a serious problem over here!" the lobster exclaimed.

"Problem?" The mammal didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of problem?"

"You remember that top secret special energy drink you were perfecting a few weeks ago don't you?" the crustacean reminded the villain.

Dr. Blowhole's eye darted back and forth. "Yes..."

"Well uh you also remember how you tested it on some of us lobsters, doc?"

"Yes..." The mammal didn't like where this was going. Yes okay he HAD used the hormonal elixir on the lobsters as a test. He perfected it after all it did was make them hyper. He only really tested it on one random lobster.

"I don't know how to explain this so ya better off following me." Red One started to scuttle down the hall.

Blowhole rolled his eyes and followed, wondering what could have happened.

Soon they came to an open room and another one of the lobsters ran out frantic. "Aw Doctor Blowhole this ain't good!"

"What happened?" Blowhole frantically asked the lobster.

"It's Red thirty-five!" The crustacean pushed the door aside to reveal a blue sickly looking lobster.

The sick lobster coughed, lying with its legs sprawled out. It greeted weakly. "Oh h-hey doc. W-what's going on?" The crustacean started in another coughing fit.

"What the-" The sea mammal was shocked. "What happened?"

Red One scuttled up. "I think it was that energy drink, doc. Its gone bad."

"Gone bad?" He cried. "How's that possible?"

The lobster shrugged. "We don't know, Doctor Blowhole but Red thirty five -"

Blowhole was speeding away from them down his lairs halls in seconds. He could care less about the well-being of that one lobster. He rushed to his large computer. If what his minions were saying was true, that the elixir was defective then-

"Computer, current peng-you-in vi-i-i-i-tals." The dolphin instructed.

The whirring sound around him told him that his command was being obeyed. In less than seconds, he got his response.

Four colored penguin shaped outlines appeared on screen. Ranging from tallest then the smallest then second tallest. Kowalski, Private, and Rico. The penguins he could care less about's vitals were perfect and blue, but when it came down to the final penguin silhouette, it was red and flashing.

Skipper's health was drastically decreasing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Made by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and I! **

**Pairing: Skipper/Dr. Blowhole.**

* * *

_Tension._

_~PoM~_

"Gone bad?" He cried. "How's that possible?"

The lobster shrugged. "We don't know Doctor Blowhole but Red thirty five-"

Blowhole was speeding away from them down his lair halls in seconds. He could care less about the well-being of that one lobster. He rushed to his large computer. If what his minions were saying was true, that the elixir he gave to the leader was defective then-

"Computer! Current peng-you-in vi-i-i-i-i-i-itals!" The dolphin instructed.

The whirring sound around him told him that his command was obeyed. In less than seconds he got his response. Four colored penguin shaped silhouettes appeared on screen. Ranging from tallest then the smallest then second tallest. Kowalski, Private, and Rico. The penguins he could care less about's vitals were perfect and blue, but when it came down to the final penguins outlined, it was red and flashing.

Skipper's health was drastically decreasing.

All the villain could do was stare at the monitor in disbelief. This was not good.

How could this have happened? The ONE time he wasn't trying to destroy his foe was the one time it actually-

A frantic lobster interrupted him. "DOC! DOC!" He cried. "The batch gone bad!"

"I know that already! Obviously!"

"Aye what about those affected by it?" The crustacean asked.

"And whom might that be?" Blowhole eyed his minion.

"Uh them few lobsters you tested it on!"

"What about them?" The dolphin said carelessly.

Red One's eyes darted back and forth. "Um...A-Aren't cha gonna do something bout it?"

"No! Why on earth would I-" The mad doctor stopped himself. Hold on just one second. This could work to his advantage indeed! Not at all for his workers of course, I mean what was a few lobsters when the ocean was filled with them?

"Wait, y-you're not?" The crustacean blinked.

Dr. Blowhole changed his demeanor instantly. "I-I am! Of course I shall fix ALL those affected by my..." He trailed off. Oh darnit. "Um what did I call it again, Red One?"

"I'm not sure." He spoke. "You never told us the name. Just that it was an experiment of yours."

"Right..." This really would work out to his advantage! The evil dolphin absolutely could not hide his grin! He would get Skipper to himself finally and permanently! "Red One? Round up some lo-o-o-o-obsters!" He ordered.

"Right away boss!" The little crustacean scuttled away, going to obey orders.

The villain chuckled to himself. "Oh Skipper…this is perfect…" He monologued. "Not only shall I save your life but you will be in debt to me for it… Oh and my request?" Blowhole grinned to himself. "You will stay in my lair with me…for-eh-VER." Maniacal laughter fallowed suit. His plan couldn't fail!

* * *

_~PoM~_

_._

_._

_._

_"Do you like me inside of you, Skipper?" The dolphin purred with another deep thrust._

_"Neh, oh, so good~!" The bird arched his back, trying to pull the mammal even closer to him._

_The sea villain pulled all the way out before slamming back in, staring down at the quivering penguin beneath._

_"AHHH!" The commander gave a shout. "Yes! Oh, p-please! More!"_

_Blowhole stopped, grinning down at the flushed penguin. His grin was wide as he said these next two words. He stopped the penguin's pleasure by pulling out, leaving the bird empty. "Make me."_

_The leader panted. "What the-! Get back in there!" Skipper demanded, whining, trying to force the dolphin back in him, but failing. "Neh, Blowhollleee~!" The bird tried again._

_The dolphin tsked and rubbed his bottlenose to the tip of the orange beak, doing nothing._

_Skipper tried once again, but he failed. "What do you want?" He questioned the mammal._

_"My sweet, I want you to be sour." Blowhole purred._

_"Sour?" The bird asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Hm…be bad…" The dolphin murmured against the feathered cheek, nuzzling._

_"I'm not quite sure what you mean..." The penguin drew out._

_"Be a little…" The dolphin started to explain. "…playful and downright shameful."_

_Skipper still looked confused._

_"You know…" the mammal shifted over him, brushing their parts past each other. "Mess around…"_

_"I don't speak your code words," The bird told him simply._

_Blowhole sucked his teeth and rolled his eye. Well this was getting him nowhere close to the pleasure he so craved._

_"If you want something," Skipper spoke. "You could just come out and say it." Why did mammals have to be so difficult?_

_"I want…for you to be a VERY dirty bird…" His voice was like silk._

_"Dirty how?" The penguin cocked his head._

_"Hm…Fuck me, Skipper."_

_The bird was a bit shocked at that request. Not only the request, but the wording as well._

_The mammal knew exactly how to both handle and manipulate the leader. You just had to strike the right nerves. "Oh my apologies that you can't handle it…I honestly thought you could."_

_"Can't handle it?" The commando asked, sounding a bit offended. "I can handle anything you toss at me!"_

_"Fight me then." The dolphin said._

_"Gladly!" Despite the weight advantage, Skipper was able to squirm away and pounce on the dolphin._

_Thrilled, the sea mammal let this happen._

_Skipper pinned the mammal with a grin, but that quickly diminished when Blowhole wouldn't fight back. The dolphin just lay on its back. "Why aren't you doing anything?" The bird asked._

_"You're in charge..." He purred._

_Skipper's beak opened up in an 'oh' He understood now._

_"But…for old time's sake…" Blowhole grinned and smacked the other across the room with his tail._

_The bird landed with an 'umph'. He shook his head to clear his mind. What was with the crazy mammal? He looked up for clarification._

_"Perhaps I did not explain myself clearly...__**fight **__to __**fuck **__me."_

_That got the message through Skipper's skull, and after a moment to gather himself, he launched at the dolphin._

_Grinning, the mammal let himself get tackled once more, the both of them getting sent tumbling backwards across the room._

_Skipper let out a breath when he saw Blowhole below him._

_The dolphin gave him a kiss on the forehead._

_The penguin grinned and shoved his beak down in to a kiss._

_The villain pulled away. "This is not fighting you know…"_

_"I know." Skipper whispered back. "But I like this better."_

_"You know what?" Blowhole murmured. "I think I do, too."_


End file.
